


跨部门恋爱

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	跨部门恋爱

全圆佑早上接到电话的时候他还没醒，一只耳朵里还塞着耳机，电话铃声突然响起吓得他差点从床上翻下去。  
他闭着眼睛摸到手机，睁开眼贴近脸一看，是李灿。  
“哥早起工作了！快来河边！”年轻实习生的大嗓门在全圆佑耳边炸开，冬天河边呼呼的风声吹得全圆佑头都大了。他点点头也不管李灿看不到就挂了电话，挣扎着起床呼噜了一把乱七八糟的头发，洗漱过后换了T恤针织衫就从门口抓了羽绒服出门了。

等全圆佑到现场的时候李知勋正站在警车旁边打电话，看到他点了点头算是打招呼。全圆佑把手上的咖啡递了一杯给他，身后就远远地传来李灿的喊他的声音。  
“圆佑哥这边！”李灿走到警戒线旁，把工作服和手套递给他，“什么情况？”全圆佑一边戴手套一边问他，“我也还没看到。知勋哥说你还没来不让我进去。”李灿跟他在后面听起来委屈巴巴的，“我又不是第一天当实习生了，其他警察都会放我进去的，就李知勋总是针对我。”李灿偷偷没用敬语，全圆佑摇摇头，在李灿看不到的地方偷笑起来。  
过了一会儿李知勋挂了电话走过来，个子不高但穿着警官制服走起路来气势两米八，墨镜在阳光下折射出金光。  
“死者是化工厂的老板，之前报案失踪两天了，尸体等下运回局里你拆一下。”全圆佑点点头，他蹲下身去查看死者的情况。在李知勋说话的时候李灿已经大概检查了一下尸体，他对全圆佑说，“致命伤是后脑勺的钝击，在落水前就已经死了。”  
全圆佑环视了一下周围的情况，“这是河的下游，看尸体情况可能死了有几天了，可能是从上游被扔下来的。等下运回去解剖再说。”

全圆佑和李灿一起回到了警局，穿了防护服正要开始解剖尸体，工作室的门却突然被推开了。带着口罩和防护镜手里还拿着手术刀的全圆佑瞥了一眼门口，如果是新人警察这时候怕是要吓得掉头就跑，毕竟全狐狸这个称号可不是白来的，曾经一度传闻全圆佑真的是要食人精血的狐狸精。  
但来的不是一般人，是李知勋手下嗓门最大最活泼的夫胜宽。  
“又发现了一具尸体，在稍微靠近中游的地方，看起来是刚死的，等下就送过来。”夫胜宽靠在门口，看起来气都还没喘直，全圆佑拿着手术刀走到夫胜宽面前，举着带血的手套。“胜宽没看到我们工作室门口挂的牌子吗？工作时间不得入内。”  
“啊不好意思全组长……”夫胜宽被全圆佑的突然靠近有点吓到，后退了几步跟全圆佑鞠躬道歉，抬起头来眼睛睁得大大的，微笑了一下小跑着离开了工作室。  
“圆佑哥为什么总是对胜宽哥这么凶？”李灿从工作室里探出头来，“就好像知勋哥对我一样。”他看着夫胜宽的背影碎碎念到，“胜宽哥人也挺好的别这样吧，上次我生日还给我买蛋糕了呢。”  
“小孩子不懂。”全圆佑转过身来。“回来记录数据了，这个肾拍一下照。”

尸体分析完的结果要交给该事件的负责刑警李知勋，全圆佑在记录表上签了名以后递给李灿，李灿皱起眉头来。“饶了我吧圆佑哥……你又不是不知道我跟知勋哥不对盘，我怕他等下又挑我毛病。”  
“没事我罩着你呢。”全圆佑把文件夹放在李灿桌上以后在自己的办公桌前坐下，“知勋跟我是同年的朋友，他只是个性有点调皮而已。”李灿把文件夹盖在脸上长长地叹了一口气，还是站起来往李知勋办公室走，“回来的时候帮我带杯咖啡。”全圆佑远远地喊着。

“推测受害者曾经去过东码头仓库吗？”李知勋看着报告单陷入了思考，李灿站在李知勋桌前低着头看自己的鞋，李知勋站起来走到办公室门口，推开门朝外面喊。“胜宽啊下午有空吗？有时间跟我去一趟东码头吗？”  
“没有！”夫胜宽听起来也不在他的位置上。李知勋也不恼，转过身来正好撞到试图偷偷溜出去的李灿。  
“去哪儿？”李灿比李知勋稍微高一点点，但新人小法医完全不敢直视李知勋，撞到踉跄着后退了几步，低下头抓着手站在原地像是小学生。李知勋靠近他一步，李灿又后退一步。“知勋哥有什么话就说吧圆佑哥等下说不定还找我有事呢”“下午跟我一起去东码头吧？”李知勋几乎凑到他面前，不依不饶地要他抬起脸来，李灿不得不抬起头来盯着李知勋看，李知勋眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，吓得李灿也不敢眨眼。  
李灿觉得这场毫无意义的瞪眼大战几乎持续了一个世纪这么长，但是他实在忍不住了，他觉得自己的眼球已经干得要变成沙漠了。他转过头去清了清嗓子，顺便放松了自己的眼球。就听到李知勋说。“是我赢了，你下午要跟我去东码头。”  
“什么？”李灿怀疑自己是不是耳朵瞪坏了，这哥脑子里在想什么呢？“你瞪眼大赛输给我了，所以下午记得准时到码头等我。”李知勋神色轻松地走到办公桌前，从抽屉里抽出一张纸巾擦擦眼泪。“不是……”李灿正想反驳，“没有人瞪眼大赛能赢过我。我可是跟权顺荣都比赢的人。”李知勋用笔指指门口，“出去记得关门。”

下午全圆佑本来在办公室坐着，打算到点就下班回家，结果快到时间了接到医院打来的电话，说是李知勋受伤了。  
全圆佑匆匆赶到医院，去问了护士站李知勋的情况，说是被手枪打中肩膀，小腿也稍微有点擦伤，伤势不严重但是得留院观察。病房门半掩着，他正想推门进去却听到里面有人在说话。  
“我今天早上说了我不行吧？”  
是李灿。  
“哥为什么这么执着？是对我有什么不满吗？结果现在我害得你受伤，你最不喜欢医院了吧？还要留院观察？”  
看来是在讨伐李知勋。  
“如果有什么不满可以说出来，以后不要让我跟着圆佑哥就可以了。我以前这么对哥是想跟哥亲近一点……但是你说了不喜欢以后我就没有再这么做了。”  
还是个小傻子。  
“你，过来。”  
“什——”  
病房里突然没了声音，全圆佑小心翼翼地把病房门推开一点，只看见一个李灿的背影和李知勋重叠起来。果然临门一脚还是要靠大人啊。全圆佑对李知勋比了个大拇指，李知勋眯起眼睛来，在接吻的间隙点了点头。  
“知勋哥你……”  
“接吻的时候要专心，大人没教过你吗？”  
“怎么可能教这个啊！”

去了医院也不想再回警局了，全圆佑直接开车回了家。一到家就把自己扑到在沙发上，“我回来了。”他的声音闷在靠枕里，也没把脸抬起来，就听见拖鞋的声音踢踢踏踏地过来。“我今天炖了牛骨汤。”他的小朋友靠过来压在他身上，他翻了个身把夫胜宽抱在怀里，夫胜宽头抵在锁骨处，大概是回家后洗头洗澡了，身上闻起来香香的，毛糙的头发摩擦着全圆佑的皮肤。“特地跟知勋哥请了假回来的，炖了三个小时呢。”夫胜宽嘟嘟囔囔的，全圆佑笑起来，低下头亲了一口小朋友的发旋。  
“那我在吃饭之前，可以先吃胜宽吗？”

END


End file.
